Denni Fallon
Seen to be one of the more spunky and energetic characters in the game, Denni is known to be an active participant in school extracurricular activities and is the leader of W.H.A.L.E, an organization dedicated to the safety of Centerscore and its high school. She is also an aspiring journalist and has taken up column writing for the school newspaper, and has a fascination for local media as a part of this interest. In spite of her young age, she exudes a kind of open-minded and methodical charisma that is not often seen in other characters in the game, including adults of a whimsical nature. She has a bit of a sarcastic side to herself that is seen often when she is angry or upset, although it does come into her speech when she is being playful. She also has a no nonsense attitude and that has led to her being stubborn on many an occasion when confronted about the things that hit her personally. Family Denni is Raven's half-sister, both of whom share the same mother, Cynthia. They also have a step-father called Mitch, and as a family they are loving and affectionate. Denni is also the niece of Mal Fallon, a detective who works in the San Francisco Police Department, and is also one of the main protagonists in Surviving High School's sister game - Cause of Death. Because Cynthia is Mal's sister, Denni was born into the Fallon family and may have adopted "Fallon" as a last name. For a while this was fan speculation, but the beginning of 'Christmas Break' confirms that her full name is indeed Denni Fallon, when Ben Kale leaves her numerous messages on her voice mail. Misc. Facts Denni has been mostly sheltered from the normality of an average teenage girl's life, this may be due to her mother's heavily diplomatic parenting. She is also very religious in her standards and there are certain things she has a stance to uphold upon, for instance—she is vegetarian and will refuse to eat meat at all costs. She also intends to get a good education and has a high GPA, which is absolutely necessary for one to pursue a career in journalism. She is particularly sensitive to being compared with her sister, but it is noted that the two of them have a trend between them where they refuse to conform to certain generics of modern society. Raven is most notable for this as her moshing and overall rebellious attitude is continuously of note in the Football megapack, and Denni in the episodes is incredibly renowned for her spunk and overall ability to show independence and strong moral conduct in her passions. She is depicted as having brown hair with purple highlights, and has been the target of numerous nicknames by other characters because of this. She is also particularly short in stature and lacks self-esteem about her general appearance. Denni's sheltered upbringing has been so prominent in her life that she had never been in a relationship, nor did she have her first kiss and had always been ashamed and afraid to admit that. She says she had the opportunity for a kiss in a game of truth or dare amongst friends once, but she pretended she was sick. She was incredibly passionate about not having a first kiss with a stranger, and wanted to have it with someone special and whom truly cared about her—like it actually meant something. As it turns out, she finally had her first kiss given to her in romance by Colt Warren. This sparks an amour that had led them down a long and strenuous path towards the realization of their feelings. It is after the events of "A Spartan Love Story" at the very end of Season 9 where she eventually finds her place officially by his side. Season 4 - Season 7 Denni excelled in her schooling and had never been in any sort of trouble until 'Trapped in a Classroom' where she was persecuted for her multicoloured hair, and would have been sent to Boot Camp if not for her highly received academic potential. Her orthodox views have made it so she had witty but frequent clashes with Colt, to whom she came to dislike because of his outrageous daredevil habits and impassive personality, and on one or two occasions he almost had her in trouble with the law. 'Trapped in the Classroom' was a significant episode in that the player took on Denni's role as being the mediator between her, Colt, Brendan and Taylor. Principal Dyre had locked them in there using state of the art contraptions and lock-down equipment that had them barricaded for what seemed like long and painful hours. The beginning of the episode showed her and Colt being snippy with each other, but as time progressed the ice between them had softened, to the point where she and Colt had actually started to bond with each other and he had opened up to her about a camping trip he embarked upon once with his father. It was during this same moment where Denni saw past Colt's rough exterior personality and recognised the good heart that beated inside of him. Colt was touched by the words she had said to him and was very grateful to her. Denni has not been seen as a character with a prominent role in many episodes, her normal and ethical lifestyle up until 'Trapped in a Classroom' had been casual. It was only from that episode and onwards did she become an important part of two heated love-triangles that have become heavily controversial in the fan community, both of which involve her and Colt having underlying romantic feelings for each other, much to Sam's chagrin as she was the one who was already in a long relationship with Colt until she found out what was happening between them. At the end of this episode, the ice between them had melted entirely as a result of their experience and they both shared a warm, tender kiss in the moonlight of the dark cafeteria. Episodes after that involved her having frequent run-ins with Colt, all of which involved them in scenarios that found him in constant need to look out for her. Denni becomes frustrated by this not only because she harbours plentiful guilt over the break-up of Sam and Colt's relationship, but also because she had begun to realise her feelings for him, and has been emotionally confused and hurt by Colt swinging between her and Sam. Season 7 - Season 9 During Colt's disappearance, Denni becomes worried that he was avoiding her and eventually musters the courage to talk to Sam for any information. Sam's initial reaction appeared cold, but she soon tells Denni that she found Colt's apartment empty and the two become worried about his welfare. Although Sam herself did not take any direct action in finding where Colt had gone, Denni becomes noticeably inundated with making sure he is found. The crossover episodes reveal that Denni put herself in regular contact with her uncle especially to mark all police databases with Colt's name, and frequently called him for any new information. Her perseverance and strong passion to find him leaves Colt himself absolutely bewildered when he finds this out from Detective Mal Fallon, and he seemed to share the same opinion—believing that Colt meant more to Denni than he actually realised. In spite of this fact, her unsureness of Colt ever returning to Centerscore eventually leads to Ben and her becoming closer with each other. In 'Halloween: The Second Kiss, Part Two', both Ben and Denni become ready to declare themselves a couple on the night of a Halloween party Ben had set up. A masked man appears before Denni during this period and she is under the impression that this was Ben wearing his costume, and kisses him. The man behind the mask reveals himself to be Colt. He professed to Denni before the kiss that she's the one he wants. When cornered by Ben on the dance floor, they immediately become angry at Denni and the two boys begin to bicker over her during the course of the night. Later goings on have led to her, Ben and Colt trying to find a bracelet Ben was secretly going to give to Denni as a present, and in the heat of their argumentativeness they both put Denni on a spot numerous times. Colt greatly disapproved of Ben and warned her numerous times that he is going to hurt her. She disbelieves him and decided that she wants to stay with Ben. For a little while, Ben and Denni dated and had a fairly stable relationship with each other. However, there were certain aspects of their relationship that many players have criticized to be over exaggerated, such as their frequent and almost callow approach to their kisses (they would quite often kiss for the sake of kissing, to the point where it sickens some of the other characters.) As time progressed, several weaknesses to their relationship are spawned and picked up upon by the new head cheerleader, Jessica, in her effort to steal Ben away from Denni for her own purposes. She takes advantage of these weaknesses in order to create a stigma in the couple. Jessica mostly relied on Ben's inexperience with handling girls to put her plans into motion, but her schemes on their own didn't make a complete impact on the couple. What saw the eventual downfall to their relationship was the event that occurred in 'Secret Santa, Part Two' - where Ben gives the perfume he made for Denni to Jessica as her present. Denni was furious by this action and storms off in rage, leaving Ben completely dumbfounded and confused by her reaction. Jessica finds the perfect opportunity to manipulate him with bad advice; convincing him to tar Denni's emotions as her overreacting to a very small issue, and that she is in the wrong for feeling that way about what he did. This eventually sparks a big fight between Ben and Denni on the night of Hector's party. First they argued about the perfume being given to Jessica, and then things turned grimmer when Ben brings up Denni kissing Colt as a counter-attack argument, therefore proving that Colt has indeed been the biggest weakness to the foundations of their relationship. Unbeknownst to them both, Jessica had convinced Hector to invite Colt to the party beforehand, as he was seen to be the trump card that will deal the most damage to Ben and Denni’s relationship. At the climax of their argument, Denni exclaims that "maybe they shouldn't be together" right after Ben remarked that "if he didn't understand her, then why were they together at all?"—and storms off. The bonus scene of this episode shows Denni by the front door of the house brimming with fury, with Colt appearing behind her. Her reaction to seeing him again was of immediate surprise, then of suspicion that he happened to be around whenever Ben and her are having trouble. He explains that he was invited by Hector as a friendly gesture, and he wouldn't have shown up if he knew Denni was actually there—reason being that Colt still has feelings for her and seeing her with Ben hurts him. He notices that Denni is upset and reassures her by saying that he cares about how she is, and that she can tell him anything. She confides in Colt about her fight with Ben and he comforts her, by hugging her and giving her sound advice about what she should do to make amends with him. In the duration of the episode, this scene is witnessed as Jessica leads Ben to a window with a clear view of Denni and Colt, and his face loses colour as he sees the two hugging together. Ben storms his way into the garden and finds comfort in telling Jessica how awful he was feeling about losing Denni. Her patience with Ben led to her kissing him and vice versa—which means he inadvertently cheated on Denni and hadn't entirely realised it. The beginning of 'Christmas Break' (the start of Season 9) shows Denni on the road to spend Christmas with her family, she calls Ben up to apologize for the fight and that she missed him, and was willing to forgive the drama. Ben realises that Denni still thought they were together and reluctantly admits to kissing Jessica. She is hurt and astounded by this, but is interrupted when Ben remarks about her being seen in an embrace with Colt, and the two argue again. Eventually Denni well and truly breaks up with Ben, and hangs up. The events that follow this occurrence in the episode will show Denni in the bonus scene browsing pictures of Ben and Jessica happily together online, and will begin to cry. She is not seen until "Clash of the Immortals" where she talks to Colt about events that occur then. "A Spartan Love Story" - Season 9 Finale While Colt is continuously put under pressure to fit into Spartan's society of refined elites and most recently a group society within the academy called "The Immortals", Denni finds herself in personal distress and takes a walk along Centerscore's football field early in the morning to clear her mind. She witnesses Colt pouring salt along the already vandalized field and is absolutely stunned by what he's doing. When confronted about this by her, Colt finds himself struggling for an excuse but then lays it flat to her that he was salting the field to "become a better man"—Denni is naturally confused by this and comments that she is seriously beginning to worry about his mental health. He makes it clear to her that his mental health is fine, and that this was something he absolutely needed to do. He sighs deeply and expresses his dissatisfaction with himself. He wanted her to know that the Colt she knows is not a good guy. Denni reacts immediately by saying that this isn't true. Colt denies that and goes on to say that he is reckless, selfish and he keeps hurting the people he cared about the most—and that she of all people should know that. But he is trying to change himself for the better, which will mean that he's going to make mistakes along the way and find himself doing things that he is unsure about. Because of this, he asks for Denni not to judge him too much at this stage, and she responds by saying that she isn't judging him at all and that she cares about him. The conversation is interrupted by impatient Spartan boys in the background saying that "they need to get back to Spartan and that The Immortals are waiting." Denni overhears this and is confused by what they meant; Colt assures her that it is nothing she should pay mind to. He pats her awkwardly on the shoulder, and shares a goodbye. Denni sadly watches him walk off. Later at library, Denni sits by herself and is deep in thought. She is still confused by Colt and his strange actions, and can't seem to get him out of her mind. She shoves her SETs (a play on SATs) book aside in frustration and it bumps into Ben's notes. She apologizes to him and the two share an awkward silence. She enquires after him and Jessica but decides it's best that she probably didn't know. Ben also noticed that the football field had been vandalized and hopes that whoever did the deed is eventually caught. Denni awkwardly responds by saying she hopes so too. He advises her in kindness to give up and take a break for a while if she's struggling with something complicated, and then gets up to leave. When Ben is gone, she murmurs to herself that she is not the quitting type. Denni is suspicious that there is a reason behind Colt's strange behaviour and delves into a frenzy of research with the little information she managed to pick up. She uses a computer in the library to look up "Spartan Academy" and "The Immortals" - but does not find many results and is aware that the people behind this group most likely covered their tracks to avoid suspicion. Denni doesn't see fit to give up as she keeps trying to do her research and inevitably fails her SETs out of distraction. This doesn't bother her too much as she becomes absolutely focused on her research into Spartan Academy and its secret society, and terribly worried that something bad might have happened to Colt as a result of a plot. As she keeps hitting dead ends, she feels the need to send Colt an email telling him how worried she is about him and her sense of foreboding about The Immortals. As Brendan walks in the room and talks to her about the importance of the SETs tests, Denni gets a reply back from Colt. She reads it with a grain of salt as it details how she ought to back off and stay out of his life. A single tear rolls down her cheek as she reads the harshness of his words. Brendan peeks at the screen and notices the email. Denni sits there baffled at the fact that this didn't seem like Colt—as if he were brainwashed by influences there. Brendan thought to assist Denni by introducing him to somebody from Spartan he had been keeping in touch with online, and they thought it would be better if she went over to Spartan in person and talked to him about her dilemma. After a trip down town, she walks through the halls of Spartan to find a dozen eyes falling upon her—mostly males, as they were not used to seeing girls at an all-boys' school. She knocks on the door to an office and goes in to see a dark-haired by seated by an influx of papers and other equipment. The boy introduces himself to be Nicolas Brown, a journalist for the school newspaper. Nick tells Denni that he had heard some good things about her from Brendan, and wondered what it was that she needed. Upon the mention of The Immortals, Nick freezes and scrutinizes Denni with a guard of heavy suspicion. Obviously wary, Nick asks her a series of questions to make sure she is somebody that she can trust with the information he knew. Once he was able to see that she was there on genuine grounds, he breaks into a smile and welcomes her into a secret area in the room containing a plethora of information gathered about The Immortals, including various rituals and photos of Spartan boys thought to be members. Denni is astonished by Nick's incredulous research and he made it clear to her that obtaining all this information was not easy, and had its consequences. His room had been vandalized on several occasions and had numerous threats sent his way from certain students. He had found it difficult to be kept under the radar and knew that the Spartan administration might have had it in for him as well, as his complaints about the bullying were dismissed on the occasion he brought them up. This had led Nick to believe that there is an on-going conspiracy, and that with Denni's help he may be able to finally crack his case. As Denni browsed the photos of Spartan boys pinned on the wall, she stops short to see a photo of Colt, she looks on at it with a melancholic look on her face. Nick introduces Colt as the newest member of The Immortals, with absolutely no idea how it is he slots into the society. As Denni continues to stare at the photo, she gently places touches it with her hand. Nick picks up on this and asks her if she knew him. She responds by saying she thought she did, but now she wasn't so sure. Nick makes her aware that girls are a frequent sight at Spartan Academy as a high profile dance will be held between the boys of the school and the girls of Monarch Prep that night, so they would just about manage to fit her into the radar. The two of them eventually find their way to the school cafeteria looking for any possible leads for information. They spot Chad, one of the Spartan jocks eating sushi at a table with a personal butler tending to him, while other students line up for food. Nick and Denni notice this discrepancy and figure that if he was involved with The Immortals, he might be a weak link and can be easy to crack. Nick puts Denni's journalistic integrity to the test by telling her to gather intel from Chad, and by also placing a rose on her person, which to her knowledge seemed like a perfectly normal accessory, but was actually a recording device. They become aware that during Denni's exchange with Chad, he had a call from somebody called 'Percy', to which he is also referred to as 'Zeus'. This gives both Nick and Denni a definite clue that searching Percy's quarters may lead them to more information about The Immortals. Being that he has easy access to all rooms in the academy, Nick uses his the master key to access Percy's luxurious condo, and the two begin to scour his room in search of clues. This is interrupted as Percy enters the condo, which panics both Nick and Denni into hiding in the closet. While in the room, Percy's cologne sends Denni's nose twitching and she just about overcomes her temptation to sneeze. The two were close to getting caught when Percy reaches out for the door to the closet so he can change out of his clothing, but was interrupted by a phone call by Chad—this phone call becomes crucial to Nick and Denni as it reveals to them that something was definitely going to be done behind the scenes of The Cotillion that night. As Percy leaves, Nick and Denni quickly vacate the condo. Nick apologises to Denni for getting carried away in this research, and talks to her about plans that night. They were aware that they will need to find some way into The Cotillion so that they could monitor what may occur. Denni was concerned that she wouldn't be able to be invited into the dance due to the fact that ID is checked, and only girls from Monarch Prep are allowed in. Nick outlines that the only way she would be able to get in is if a Spartan upper-class student were to be her date. Denni finds this idea mostly repulsive, but both her and Nick knew that her dedication towards Colt would involve her doing things she wouldn't dream of doing at all. She makes the decision to find a date for the dance, and Nick directs her to the weight room where Mark Backbutter is working out. Denni knew that in order to get a date with Mark, she will need to pretend that she is a Monarch Prep girl, and to portray the personality of a high-class snob. Her acting proves effective and easily wins over Mark, to the point where he wraps his arm around her waist and attempts to make a move on her. A sound of a weight clattering to the ground is heard, and both Denni and Mark turn to see Colt witnessing them in absolute shock. Category:Characters Category:Female